The present invention relates generally to small hand tools, and more particularly to a tool for removing a worn or damaged chuck from a drill having a threaded shaft supporting the chuck.
Existing methods for removing a chuck from the threaded shaft of a drill to which the chuck is attached comprise generally crude hand methods presenting real risk of injury to the worker performing the task. For example, a typical procedure may include the steps of driving a punch or similar tool into one of the key holes of the chuck, securing the drill by its handle in a vise, and striking the punch with a sufficient number of sharp blows with a hammer or the like to break the chuck loose from the threaded shaft of the drill. This procedure presents a real hazard that the punch may, under the impact of repeated blows, be propelled about the workplace resulting in personal injury or property damage. Repeated strikes may also result in bending the drill motor shaft or in other damage to the drill.
The invention solves or substantially reduces in critical importance problems in the prior art as just suggested by providing a tool for attachment to the chuck of a drill for safely removing the chuck from the threaded shaft of the drill for replacement or repair. The tool comprises a tubular member with a set screw for attachment to the chuck of the drill, and a pair of lugs or a rod or the like welded or otherwise attached to the tubular member providing means for tapping the tool for breaking the chuck loose from the threaded shaft of the drill.
It is therefore a principal object of the invention to provide a tool for removing a chuck from a threaded shaft of a drill.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a tool for safely removing a threaded chuck from a drill without risking injury to the worker or causing damage to the drill.
These and other objects of the invention will become apparent as the detailed description of representative embodiments proceeds.